Don't Cuck Your Best Friend Alt Ending
by FumaFam101
Summary: This is an alternate Ending to my first fic Don't Cuck Your Best Friend. Commissioned By Flagg1991


**Yea So here goes an old Loud House fic of mine with an alternate ending**

**I don't own Loud House blah blah blah**

It was a quiet afternoon in Royal Woods Michigan.

At the Loud residence, three friends are getting ready to watch the new Ace Savvy movie that Lincoln recently gotten. "So Linc where is everyone?" Clyde asked." Lincoln was putting the dvd in.

"Oh they're at a concert and Luna's gonna be performing, I didn't feel like going."

Ronnie Anne was laying on the couch. She was a bit miffed that Clyde was there, she wanted some alone time with Lincoln but she knew he would invite Clyde cause of he also really wanted to see this movie. Whatever she was still going to enjoy her time with Lincoln.

"Hey Lame-O if you're hosting, wheres the snacks?" Ronnie Anne asked. Lincoln slapped his forehead completely forgetting to head to the store to get some snacks.

"I'm sorry I forgot about the snacks. There's a store nearby, I can go there and back real quick."

Lincoln headed to the door and looked back. "Are you guys going to be ok here?"

Clyde waved. "Don't worry man we'll be fine."

Lincoln looks at Ronnie Anne as she nods back. "Alright I'll be back in a jiffy, don't start the movie without me." says Lincoln as he heads out the door.

"Great looks like i'm stuck with Lame-O in training." Ronnie Anne sighed. Clyde looks over at Ronnie Anne.

"Man Linc sure is lucky, Ronnie Ann is really cute almost as cute as Lori. Hmm I wonder.. Ronnie Anne noticed Clyde staring at her. "Why are you star-"

Clyde interrupted her. "Say Ronnie Anne have you and Lincoln done things to each other?" Ronnie Anne was caught off guard by this weird question.

"What th- why are you eve-" Clyde interrupted again. "Have you two had sex?" Ronnie Anne Started to get flustered.

"N-No we haven't. stop asking these weir-" Once again Clyde interrupted her.

"Do you even know what sex is? Ronnie Ann's face is beat red at this point.

"Of course I know what sex is. I've watched porn before." Clyde smirks.

"So you know what they say about us black guys." Ronnie Anne looks away and says nothing. "I bet i'm bigger than Lincoln, wanna see?" Before She could turn around and tell him off. Clyde's pants along with his briefs were already down at his ankles as his five inch maleness dangled freely.

Ronnie Anne was speechless. To her it looked big for his age. She started to feel a tingling sensation in her lower body. for some reason she wanted to sit on it. Clyde liked the look of awe upon her face. "It looks lonely, why don't you come over here and show it some attention?" This brought Ronnie Ann out of her trance.

"Umm I don't think we should be doing this."

Clyde chuckled "What you worried someone is going to see us? we're completely alone."

Ronnie Ann stared at Clyde's dick again. she started to feel really excited as she crawled over towards Clyde thinking that they are completely alone.

But they wasn't alone. Another Loud sibling decided to stay. The only Loud sibling that no one seems to notice, Lucy.

She saw and heard the whole thing while in the vents. now they were about to do something that would break Lincoln's heart if he found out. She knew he probably wouldn't believe her if she just told him, she needed evidence. Lucy Crawled carefully and quietly through the vents to Luan and Luna's room. As she grabbed one of Luan's cameras she stared to hear loud moans coming from Ronnie Anne.

"I.. I can't believe they're doing this. I thought Clyde was Lincoln's best friend. And Ronnie Ann.. how could she do this to him."

Lucy shook her head and climbed back into the vents. As she got closer, the moans grew louder and louder. Finally she reached her destination. As she peered through the shutters her eyes grew wide at the sight.

Both Clyde and Ronnie Anne were naked with Ronnie Anne bouncing on Clyde's dick, the look on her face was one of sheer pleasure.

Lucy got the camera ready and started recording the horrible act. For fifteen minutes Lucy sat there and recorded the vial act. Lucy was disgusted by this. she was disgusted by the sounds, the smells the look on Ronnie Anne's face and how she moaned Clyde's name over and over. After the climax the two began to clean up and tried to get rid of the smell. Lucy decided she had enough evidence and crawled back to her room.

Both Clyde and Ronnie Ann were finishing up cleaning, they heard the front door unlocking. The two ran back and jumped back on ther receptive places on the couch.

"Hey sorry I took a while." Lincoln said as he walked through the door with a few bags of goodies. "The store was a bit crowded. Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Nothing much just hung out with Clyde and talked about a few things, anyway c'mon Lame-O, lets watch this dumb movie of yours."

Lincoln rolled his eyes at her and started setting up the snacks but then he noticed something.

"Guys? What's that weird smell?" Lincoln asked. Clyde started to panic a bit.

"Uhh.. I'ts. uhh.."

"Your friend here farted a bit earlier." Ronnie Anne said as she smiled at Clyde.

"Haha yeah.. it just came out of no where." Clyde said relaxing a bit.

"Jesus man what did you eat? this is the weirdest smell ever." Lincoln sat on the couch next to Ronnie Ann and finally started the

movie.

In her room Lucy was pondering how to show the video to Lincoln when she finally heard his voice again. Lucy climbed in the vents and made her way back to the living room. looking through the shutters. Once again she was shocked to see Ronnie Anne all cuddled up with Lincoln like nothing happened.

"Disgusting" Lucy said under her breath as she retreated back to her room.

After the movie Clyde claimed that he was tired and was gonna go home. Ronnie Ann said the same and they both headed out the door saying their goodbyes to Lincoln. As Lincoln was closing the door he did a double take. It almost looked like Clyde was reaching for Ronnie Ann's hand. "weird" Lincoln thought.

The day went on as the rest of the Loud family returned home. Luna told Lincoln how her show got a lot of praise and said he should attend next time. As night came the loud siblings went to their rooms getting ready for bed. All but one.

Lucy was standing in front of her brother's room with a camera in hand. She know showing this to him will destroy him but he needs to know.

She knocks on the door. "Lincoln? It's Lucy can I come in?"

"yeah sure, come on in."

Lucy enters her brother's room closing the door behind her. Lincoln's on his bed in his jammies reading another Ace Savvy comic.

Lincoln notices the camera in her hand.

"Hey Luce what's with the camera?" Lincoln asked putting down his comic.

"Lincoln.. I have to show you something very important." Lucy sits on his bed showing him the camera. hitting the play button, the video starts out with Lucy in the vents but Lincoln can hear some weird noises then he sees them.

Lincoln couldn't believe his eyes. There they were, his best friend and girlfriend fucking on the couch. Lincoln stared to shake. how could they do this.. how could SHE do this too him. This was too much for Lincoln It hurt to hear how she moaned Clyde's name.

"I was home the whole time." Lucy said stopping the video. "Clyde started saying things to Ronnie Ann as soon as you left. I'm sorry Lincoln." Lucy hugged her brother as he started to cry.

Lucy and Lincoln stayed like this for a while. Lucy pulled his head down and kissed his forehead. "Want me to stay with you tonight?" She asked stroking his hair.

"Please.. I don't want to be alone." Lincoln lied back on his bed pulling Lucy on top of him. Lucy lay her head on his chest. She could still hear him sniffle a bit.

"Lincoln just know that we all love you. I didn't want to show this cause of how broken up you'd be. I don't like seeing you cry." Lucy Sniffed.

Lincoln lifted her head and brushed the bangs from her eyes. Lucy's big blue eyes were a bit watery. Lincoln hugged her close.

"Don't cry Lucy. You did the right thing showing me this." Lincoln reassured her.

Lucy wiped her eyes and smiled at him. "I love you Lincoln." Lucy said laying her head back down on his chest.

"I love you too Lucy. Now lets get some sleep, all of this has gotten me emotionally exhausted." Lincoln closed his.

"Heh same. Night Linky."

"Night Luce."

The next day Lincoln tried to put on a strong face for his sisters seeing how upset how Lucy was. He didn't want to see his sisters cry. But one Loud sibling noticed the signs of heart break for she has been through it herself, Lori.

During breakfast she noticed Lincoln not eating at all. He would also flinch whenever some one mentions Ronnie Ann.

After breakfast Lincoln headed towards the stairs when suddenly Lori grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs and into his room.

"Jeez Lori, what do you-"

Lori interrupted him. "Alright twerp, something obviously happened between you and Ronnie Ann. So are you gonna tell me about it."

Lincoln was surprised. "W-what? nothing happened betwee-"

"Linc" Lori placed her hand on his shoulder. "you just flinched when I mentioned her name. I know something happened. Please just tell me."

Lincoln looked up at his older sister and she gave him a comforting smile. Lincoln hugged his sister and told her the events that happened yesterday.

Lori couldn't believe what she just heard. "How did that little weirdo get someone like Ronnie Ann to do that with him." Lori thought.

Lori felt her shirt getting wet. She looked down to see her little brother crying. Lori started to get pissed. "No one fucks over my little brother and gets away with it." She immediately started plotting on what she's gonna do to those two especially Clyde.

"Hmm maybe I could get Lynn to.. Nah that won't work. Maybe Luan can.. Nope never mind." Lori knew physical pain last for a few days but emotional pain can last years. Finally it came to her. Pulling out her cell phone she texted the one person she know was going to help her.

"Heyy Boo Boo Bear! Remember how we talked about spicing thing up in bed? well I may have found someone who will gladly join us."

"Hey Babe :) That's great! So who's the lucky person that's going to be involved in our sexy threeway?"

"It's someone you already know and that we're both very close to."

"Really now? C'mon babe tell me already don't leave me in suspense."

"It's Lincoln"

There was a long pause between the texting couple as Bobby did't respond for five minutes. Lori started to get a bit nervous then suddenly her cell vibrated again.

"... I knew you were a freaky lil chica but DAMN I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff. I like it but why Lincoln and my sister wouldn't like this if she found out."

"Well besides the fact he's just so cute, your sister is one of the reasons I chose Lincoln. She isn't innocent and loyal as she seems."

"What do you mean babe?"

Lori then told Bobby what happened and her plan to get back at Lincoln's so called best friend.

"Are you sure she really did that? That doesn't sound like my little sister."

"Bobby.. My little sister saw everything she even has video proof of what Ronnie Ann did. Lincoln is literally crying his eyes out in my arms right now."

Another pause then Lori's cell vibrated again

"Alright but on one condition. Ronnie Ann is forced to watch too. Apparently she still likes Lincoln, she wouldn't shut up about how she really liked cuddling with him yesterday."

"Hmm.. So she still likes Lincoln." Lori thought.

"OOOOO Boo Boo Bear! Such a deviant I love it. "

"LOL you know it babe. So when are we doing this"

"This Saturday, my parents is taking everyone to the science fair so Lisa can show off another one of her crazy experiments." Lori looked down and saw that Lincoln has fallen asleep still hugging her.

"Boo Boo Bear I'll text you later. Linc's here fallen asleep, poor guy's emotionally exhausted. I can't wait till saturday. Love you XOXOXO."

Lori stroked Lincoln's head. "He really is cute." She thought. Lori gently shook him.

"Hey.. Hey Linky, wake up." Lori said quietly. Lincoln stirred, opening his eyes and looking up he saw Lori smiling down at him.

Lincoln smiled back at her "Thanks for staying with me Lori." Lincoln's sister's somehow always made him feel better.

"No problem little brother but there's something I need to talk to you about." Lori then told Lincoln what she has planned on saturday. Lincoln stared at his sister. Feeling his face heat up he looked away.

"I.. I don't think we should do that." Lincoln said shyly. Lori's smile grew bigger

"What, you don't find me attractive?" Lori teased

"What! Uhh.. I think you're very pretty.. But you're my sister an-"

Lori interrupted. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it before. I did." Lori hugged Lincoln close and nipped his ear.

Lincoln shivered. "Stop it Lori." All this felt weird to Lincoln but it also felt good.

"Alright Lincy how about we kiss and if you don't like it, we'll abort the plan."

Lincoln looked back up at his sister as she licked her full plump lips. He'd would be lying if he said he didn't want to.

"Al-alright Lori we can kiss." Lincoln looked away again. He's really going to do this. He's really going to kiss his sister on the lips.

Lori grabbed Lincoln's cheeks turning his head to face her. Stroking his cheeks, Lori's face stared moving closer and closer then finally her lips touched his.

This was no simple peck on the lips. This was a kiss full of passion. Her lips felt so soft and she smelled so good. Lincoln had so many thoughts going through his mind but one thing was certain, he liked it and he wanted more. Lincoln's hands moved up and wrapped around her shoulders as he got more into the kiss.

Lori smirked. "you're going to love this." she thought as her tongue licked his lips till they parted granting her tongue access to his.

Lincoln moaned as Lori's tongue explored his mouth and dominated his tongue. Lincoln started to feel hot, he felt himself growing hard, he wanted to do so much more things with Lori. He pulled Lori closer, his erection rubbed against her stomach.

Lori loved every minute of this and wanted to keep going, but the need for air grew stronger then finally she pulled back leaving a thin saliva trail.

Lincoln whined for more kisses but Lori silenced him when she nipped his ear again.

"Mmmmm.. I can feel how hard you. The thing I wanna do to you." Lori whispered sensually sending shivers down his spine.

"But" Lori pulled back again. "We have to wait till saturday." Lincoln was saddened by this but Lori spoke up again. "Trust me it'll be worth the wait when we see the broken look on Clyde and Ronnie Ann's faces, you'll see."

Lincoln smirked, it would be great to see Clyde crying as he's forced to watch and to see Ronnie Ann begging to join. this gave Lincoln some ideas.

"Alright Lori, I'll wait. I've actually got some ideas that'll make Clyde even more miserable."

"Well now look at you. I knew you would like this plan." Lori headed to the door " I can't wait, saturday's going to be so much fun."

Blowing him a kiss Lori left Lincoln's room leaving the boy to plan out what he's going to do to Clyde and Ronnie Ann.

Over the course of the week things were pretty much the same in the Loud House except, Lincoln would spend a lot of time with Lori and Lucy. Whenever he got picked up from school, Lori would always reserve the front seat for him. She even played Lincoln's favorite video game with him. At nights, Lucy spent her time with Lincoln in his room even staying the whole night with him. Lincoln would be in his bed reading comics in his underwear while Lucy lay across his stomach reading her books also in her underwear since Lincoln convinced her it's more comfortable.

During his days at school Lincoln avoided Clyde and Ronnie Anne altogether. He did noticed that Ronnie Ann tried to get his attention and try to talk with him. She would often look genuinely sad when he would ignore her or walked right passed her without saying a word.

Avoiding Clyde seemed to be a bit easier. Whenever he came near, Lincoln would glare at him which would make him scared since Lincoln has never gave anyone a murderous glare before.

Finally Saturday came, most of the Loud family was getting ready for the science fair. Lisa already knowing she was gonna win, had set up a spot for her trophy in the trophy case.

Lincoln and Lori told their parents they were going to stay home. Normally Lisa wouldn't care but she dejected when she heard Lincoln wasn't going. Her mood did brighten up when Lincoln told her to tell him all about it when she got home.

The rest of the family was already piling up in vanzilla with Lincoln and Lori seeing them off.

Lucy was the last one downstairs and before she headed out the door she turned her attention to Lincoln and Lori.

"I know what you two are planning." Lori looked surprised and opened her mouth to retort but Lucy held up her palm silencing her.

"I just have three words to say. MAKE. THEM. HURT." Lucy said nodding at Lincoln and was out the door.

Hearing the vanzilla pull out the driveway, Lori checked the window and saw vanzilla was already gone. Turning around, Lori smiled maliciously at Lincoln.

"Alright Lincy, you know what to do." Lincoln nodded at her and headed up the stairs while Lori took out her phone and dialed Bobby.

"Hii Boo Boo Bear!" Lori gushed

"Hey Babe! So is everyone gone?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah no one's here except me and Lincoln."

"Alright we're on our way. By the way my sis really wants to talk to Lincoln saying she has something important to tell him."

Lori smirked at this new information. "Hmmm looks like someone is feeling guilty. She's going to get her chance to talk to him. Anyway I'll see you when you get here. Love you." Hanging up the phone Lori started giggling. "This is gonna be soo good. That girl has no idea what's about to happen to her."

Bobby and Ronnie Anne finally showed up at the Loud residence. Bobby rang the doorbell and almost instantly Lori answered the door.

"Boo Boo Bear!" Lori hugged Bobby. "So glad you can make it." as they separated Lori looked down to see an anxious looking Ronnie Ann.

"Hey Ronnie Anne, heard you've been wanting to talk to Lincoln." Lori smiled at her.

Ronnie Anne perked up. "Y-yeah, is he here?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, he's in my room. C'mon I'll take you to him." Lori lead the two in the house and up to her room.

As the three walked in Lori's room, Ronnie Ann looked around. "Didn't you say Lincoln wa-" Ronnie Ann was interrupted when she was suddenly grabbed by her brother and held down on Lori's bed.

"Bobby what the hell are you doi-" Bobby covered her mouth. Fear started to set in. Try as she might, she couldn't break free from her brother's hold. Ronnie Ann stopped struggling when she saw Lori walk over holding duct tape.

"Shouldn't have cheated on my brother." Lori smiled maliciously when she saw the scared look in her eyes.

In his room Lincoln was able to hear all the commotion going on from Lori's room.

"Looks like its my turn." Lincoln thought. Picking up up his walkie talkie he radioed his "best friend" Clyde.

"Hey Clyde, you there?" It took a moment but Clyde finally answered.

"Linc, hey man I thought you didn't want to be friends anymore."

"Nah man I was just having a rough week. Anyway Lori wants you to come over, her and Bob-" Lincoln was interrupted.

"Lori wants me to come over!? I'm on my way!" Lincoln put the walkie talkie up chuckling to himself.

"Man this is way too easy." Lincoln went into Lola and Lana's room. "This should do it." Lincoln said taking one of Lana's wrenches.

In no time at all, Clyde was already at the Loud residence ringing the doorbell.

Lincoln answered the door and was greeted with an excited looking Clyde who had roses and a box of Chocolates.

"Hey Linc, so Lori's still here?" Clyde asked anxious to see the girl of his dreams.

"Yeah she's in her room waiting for you. C'mon" Lincoln said letting Clyde in.

The two headed upstairs towards Lori's room with Clyde saying yes a thousand times much to Lincoln's annoyment.

Finally reaching Lori's room, Clyde opened the door. "Don't worry my princess, Your knight in shining armor has-" Clyde went silent when he saw Ronnie Anne tied up on Leni's bed.

"What the? Ronnie A-" Clyde felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as he fell on his knees and blacked out.

Waking up sometime later, Clyde saw that he was tied up to a chair with a camera in his playing the video of him and Ronnie Ann doing the dirty deed.

"What the fu-" Clyde was interrupted by Lincoln's voice.

"Hey.. Buddy." Looking up, Clyde gulped. There on Lori's bed was Lori with Lincoln sitting on her lap giving him that murderous glare.

"So.. Before Lori and I get started... Why the hell did you fuck my girlfriend." Lincoln asked smiling at Clyde scared reaction.

Clyde was too scared to speak, Lincoln looked like he wanted to kill him. He looked back at Ronnie Anne and saw that she was just as scared as he was.

"Why're you looking at her for." Lori spoke up. Clyde turned around to see Lori giving him the same look as Lincoln is.

"She's not gonna help you. She's in the same boat as you are, so you better start talking or I'll literally turn you into a human pretzel." said Lori cracking her knuckles.

Seeing as he was fucked either way, Clyde looked back at Lincoln. Finally finding he began to speak.

"Okay fine, I fucked your girlfriend cause.. I was jealous. You have ten amazing sisters, four of them even set you up with dates. Then you have a cute girlfriend that skates and even plays video game with you. Also you always get to be around the girl of my dreams. It's just not fair!"

Lincoln and Lori looked at each other then back at Clyde.

"That's honestly a stupid reason Clyde." Lori said shaking her head. She looked over at Ronnie Anne. "Seriously why did you downgrade to this Loser-weirdo." Lori Looked back at Clyde. "Anyway with you having a huge crush on me will make this sweeter."

Lincoln smirked at Clyde. "You're in for a treat Clyde, you get to watch me do what you've always dreamed of."

Clyde eyes went wide with realization. Lincoln's grinned nodding his head as he looked up at Lori.

"I'm going to fuck Lori." Lincoln said as he leaned up and kissed his sister.

Clyde watched the two siblings as they made out in front of him. Anger and sadness weld up within him. Watching Lori in a passionate lip lock with his best friend hurt a lot

Ronnie Anne wasn't fairing any better. The guilt of her infidelity has been eating away at her. She's been wanting to tell Lincoln for days but he always avoided her. Now she's watching him make out with another girl and it hurt her bad.

Lori climbed on top of Lincoln as they separated. Lincoln removed his shirt as Lori slid down his pants. Lori bit her lip noticing the sizable bulge in Lincoln's briefs. pulling down his underwear, Lori's eye went wide when Lincoln's seven inch cock bounced out.

Ronnie Anne was shocked. Lincoln was so much bigger than Clyde in length and girth. She started feeling that familiar tingle between her legs.

Clyde couldn't believe it. he looked back at Ronnie Anne and then at Lori, both girls were in a trance like state. "He's even bigger than me." Clyde thought looking dejected.

Finally breaking out of her trance, Lori traced a finger up the length watching it twitch. "Wow Lincoln, you're almost as big as Bobby! Speaking of Bobby, you can come in now Boo Boo Bear!".

Walking into the room, Bobby noticed Lori teasing Lincoln's dick. "Heh, looks like you two already started." Bobby looked over at Clyde. "So this is the kid that fucked my sister and has a crush on my girl eh?" Bobby walked over to Clyde seeing the fear in his eyes. Bobby gripped Clyde's hair tightly making him hiss in pain.

"Hey Babe how bout you show Clyde here what you can do with that mouth of yours on Linc."

"I was just about to do that." Lori said taking off her shirt and kneeling in front of Lincoln.

Lori smiled up at her brother. "Ready Linky?" Lori asked.

"R-ready." Lincoln said nervously.

Lori slid her tongue up Lincoln's length causing the boy to bite his lip.

Getting to the tip, Lori opened her mouth wider and took him in and started bobbing her head making her brother moan out loud.

"She's got quite a mouth on her don't she? Babe do that thing with your tongue."

Lori's tongue wrapped around Lincoln's head causing him to arch his back and moan out her name.

Hearing him moan her name, Lori started to deep throat her brother making him grip the sheets.

Clyde hated this. The way she looked sucking off her brother, how she winked at him every now and then, the slurping sounds. He hated it all. He closed his eyes and tried to look away but Bobby gripped his hair tighter causing him to cry out in pain.

"Nah, you're gonna keep watching what she's never going to do to you." Bobby said as Clyde started to cry.

Ronnie Anne looked on at the scene before her. The expression on Lincoln's face, the cute moans coming from him, how he would moan Lori's name. She started to feel hot, she wanted to do that to Lincoln, she wanted to make him moan and call out HER name.

Lori started to slow down finally coming to a stop. She pulled away, a saliva trail still connecting her mouth to Lincoln's dick.

Looking up, she smiled. Lincoln was gasping, trying to catch his breath.

Lincoln looked down at his sister. "Wow Lori.. you're so amazing." Lincoln said between breaths.

"Awww Thank you Lincy!" Lori said kissing his cheeks.

Looking over at Clyde, Lincoln smirked as he saw said boy with tears in his staring daggers at him. "What's the matter buddy? Mad cause I'm living your dream?" Lincoln said laughing at him.

"F-f-fuck you Lincoln." Clyde said choking back sobs

"Yeah he's mad as hell." Lori said laughing at the crying boy. Lori unhooked her bra and and started to take off her shorts along with her panties.

Lincoln stared up at her in awe with Lori smiling down at him.

"I think its time we got to the main event." Lori said as she got on her hands and knees on the bed.

Lincoln got behind Lori, admiring her heart shaped booty. Lincoln couldn't resist grabbing those glorious cheeks.

"So soft." Lincoln thought as he massaged his sister's cheeks.

Lori's voice brought the boy of of his trance. "C'mon Lincy, don't keep me waiting." Lori said, wiggling her ass in anticipation.

Lincoln grabbed his shaft and positioned it at his sister's opening. He groaned as he finally entered her.

"So.. warm. So.. wet" Lincoln moaned, thrusting slowly into Lori's hot love tunnel.

"Mmmmm Linky!" Lori moaned feeling her little brother thrust faster into her. She lifted a shaking hand and beckoned Bobby to come over to her.

Bobby grinned, walking over toward the siblings while taking off his shirt.

"W- wait what are you doing?" Clyde asked with a shaky voice.

Bobby looked back at Clyde and laughed " You thought I was gonna be a cuck like you and watch?" Bobby said as he got in front of Lori.

Lori slid down Bobby's pants along with his underwear. Her mouth watered as his nine inch monster flopped out.

Grabbing his maleness, Lori kissed the the tip then popped the monster in in her mouth instantly bringing Bobby to hardness.

Bobby closed his eyes. "Mmm, great as always babe." Bobby said running his fingers through her hair. He noticed Lincoln leaned down on Lori, grabbing her tits as he desperately pounded away. "Heh, kid's having the time of his life." Bobby thought. Looking over a Clyde and laughed seeing the boy trying to struggle against the restraints. "This was all Lori's idea you know." smirking at his reaction.

Clyde couldn't believe what he just heard. As if watching his beloved Lori participate in this act wasn't enough, hearing it was her that planned all this just broke him.

"Yeah, I was just going to kick your ass for fucking my sister but seeing how broken you look now, this was the better choice." Bobby said. Suddenly he moaned loudly. "Jeez slow down girl." Bobby looked down at Lori's pleasure filled face.

"Mmmmm.. Sorry honey, Linky here just hit my sweet spot." Lori said looking back at her brother.

Lincoln was getting close. He wanted to keep going but Lori just felt too good. "L-Loriii!" Lincoln moaned trying to warn her of his imminent release.

"Let it all out little brother." Lori said sweetly.

Lincoln gave one more big thrust and howled as he came hard inside his sister, filling her up to the brim.

"So much cum.. Just like Bobby." Lori sighed in satisfaction. Lori smiled at Lincoln who was trying to catch his breath. "So, how was it?" Lori asked already knowing the answer.

Still trying to catch his breath Lincoln spoke up. "It- it was the greatest experience of my life." Lincoln leaned up and looked over at Clyde. "Man I almost feel sorry for you since you'll never be able to experience this."

Clyde just kept his head down not saying a word. What could he say to change all of this.

Lincoln looked over at Ronnie Anne, seeing how sad she looked made him smile. Honestly he is more mad at her than he is with Clyde.

Suddenly the boy had an idea to make her suffer more while also giving Clyde false hope to something that he'll never experience ever again.

"Guys there's something I need to talk to you about." Lincoln said to Lori and Bobby.

"What is it little bro?" Bobby asked. "I like to do something different then what we originally planned." Lincoln told them.

The trio huddled up together as Lincoln whispered his new plan and reasoning behind it.

Bobby smiles. "Yeah this'll definitely mess her up." He thought while Lori was a bit reluctant but agreed to do it.

With that settled, Lincoln walked over to Clyde. "Hey, I need to ask you a serious question and you better answer it." Lincoln threatened. "Do you still value our friendship?" Lincoln asked. Clyde looked up at Lincoln, even after what Clyde did to him he still did value their friendship. "Yeah.. I still do. Look, what I did was really shitty. No matter what a true friend wouldn't have done what I did." Clyde admitted.

Satisfied with his answer, Lincoln started undoing the Clyde's restraints. "W-What are you doing!?" He exclaimed in confusion.

"What does is it look like I'm doing. I'm letting you go." Lincoln told him. "But why would yo-" before Clyde could continue Lincoln cut him off. "Listen what you did was really messed up but you're my friend and honestly I am way more mad at Ronnie Anne than I am with you. She was my girlfriend. I thought she loved me but what you did proved that she doesn't love me at all." Lincoln said as he looked Ronnie Anne dead in her eyes. She couldn't believe what he was saying. She wanted to apologize and tell him how wrong he was and that she truly did love him but what could she even say to him at this moment.

As soon as Lincoln finished undoing the restraints, Clyde got up and headed towards the door. He really wanted to get out of there but before he even reached the door Lincoln stopped him.

"Whoa hold on there buddy. There's something Lori wants to do."

Puzzled Clyde turned to face Lori. "Alright you little weirdo, get over here and drop your pants." Lori directed.

The Afro-American boy stared at her in shocked "umm I don-" Clyde stopped his protest as the blond gave him her signature glare.

Clyde walked over to Lori and started unbuttoning his pants. When his "BBC" sprung free, Lori had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

'No where near the size of Bobby's or even Lincoln's. God why did I agree to this?' Lori thought as she gripped Clyde's length, giving it a few strokes before taking it into her mouth.

Clyde couldn't believe what was happening. The woman he worshiped as a goddess was giving him a blowjob and god was it amazing and That tongue, oh god that tongue.

Lincoln and Bobby walked next to Clyde taking their positions in front of Lori. Bobby poked her cheek with his member. Taking the hint, Lori started to suck him off while giving the boys a handjob.

Ronnie Anne watched how Lori would skillfully alternate between the three boys. She wondered how she was at this. Has Lori been in a gangbang before? Why was Bobby okay with this? Why was he okay with any of this for that matter?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Bobby moan. "God babe I'm getting close." Bobby groaned. "Fuck Lori, me too." Lincoln sighed. "Me three!" Clyde gasped.

Lori pulled back and opened her mouth wide as all three boys erupted shooting all that they had into her waiting mouth getting it good and full while a few stray shots landed on her face.

With the boys spent, Lori got up and walked over to Ronnie Anne. Climbing on top of the girl, Lori ripping the duct tape from her mouth. As the girl screamed in pain, Lori took the opportunity to claim her mouth in a deep kiss.

Ronnie Anne was shocked by the kiss. 'Why the hell is she ki-' Her train of thought was interrupted as she felt Lori's tongue as well as an liquid substance enter her mouth. 'Wait is this what I think it is!?' She thought. Yes it was the boys cum. 'Eww this is so gross.' Then she remembered a key element that made her want to vomit. Her brother also came in Lori's mouth which meant that her brother's cum is in her mouth!

As Lori pulled away from the kiss, Ronnie Anne got ready to spit out the nut but stopped when she saw Bobby standing over them.

"Swallow it." Bobby demanded. She stared at her brother as if he was insane. Ronnie Anne shook her head.

Bobby got irritated and gripped her hair hard. "I said swallow it." he threatened his little sister.

Fearful of what he might do to her if she didn't, Ronnie Anne swallowed the cum, shuddering in disgust as it went down her throat.

"My brother's cum... I swallowed my brother's cum." Ronnie Anne muttered to herself repeatedly as the reality of what she just did hit her hard.

Lincoln looked over towards Ronnie Anne and smiled at how at her little break down then looked over to Clyde. "So, was Lori's blowjob great or what." He asked. "This is the best day of my life." Clyde answered with a goofy smile on his face.

"Alright... Now get out." Lincoln told his him.

The smile on Clyde's face disappeared as he faced Lincoln. "What?" Clyde asked. "I said get out." Lincoln pointed over to Ronnie Anne. "And take your girlfriend with you. You wanted her? You can have her. I've got someone better anyway."

Clyde looked over at Ronnie Anne seeing the girl was now out of her bindings still muttering to herself.

Pulling his pants back up, Clyde walked over to the traumatized girl and started shaking her. "Ronnie Anne! Hey! Listen we need to go!"

Finally snapping her back to reality, Ronnie Anne immediately headed to the door as Clyde followed her. Before the two reached the door Bobby spoke up. "I'll see you back at home little sis and when I do come back home You and I are gonna have a serious talk."

Ronnie Anne didn't respond. She couldn't even look at him after what he made her do.

"Oh and Clyde?" Lori spoke up getting the attention of the Afro-American boy. "If you tell anyone what happened here, I will personally castrate you. So you better keep mouth shut got it!" Lori threatened the boy causing him to nod frantically in fear.

Clyde looked over to Lincoln. "Um are we still friends Lincoln?" He asked.

Lincoln sighed. "Look maybe in the future, I'll forgive you but seriously right now the fuck outta my house."

Clyde looked down and nodded as he and Ronnie Anne left.

It would definitely be a loooonnggg time before either would go near The Loud House.


End file.
